


To Know and to Be Known

by thebeasknees



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 2 shot, All the things Connor and Evan have collected of each other, I hope you like it, Im gay and dumb so here, M/M, That Soft Shit, a poem but not really, fluff on fluff, idk - Freeform, idk what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeasknees/pseuds/thebeasknees
Summary: Connor knows Evan.Evan knows Connor.
Relationships: Connor Murphy/Evan Hansen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Connor Knows Evan

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.;)

Connor knows Evan, now.

He knows his house.

The part of the floor before his bedroom that creaks,

The brown carpet with light patterns on it.

The candles that litter the house,

That fill the coffee table up.

He knows the black roof,

And the yellow walls inside.

The half dead flowers in the green, slightly cracked vase on the counter.

The large window in the living room that allows light to cascade on the couch,

Evan's bed, that smells like pine trees and naps and lavender.

Connor knows his face.

He knows the freckles,

And the the gap between Evan's two front teeth.

He knows his eyebrows, light and pretty and ever so expressive,

And he knows the crease in his neck tears fall down from.

He knows his voice,

Soft and caring and light,

Barely there but heard.

His laughter, airy and giggly, and maybe even ugly.

He knows his body,

The light vitiligo that litters his hands, his legs, and his feet.

He knows the dark freckle that sits on the inside of his thigh,

The softness of his stomach.

He knows the sound of his heartbeat,

The warmth that seems to follow him wherever he goes.

He knows the flower crowns that sit on Evan's head,

The smile that crosses Evan's face whenever he's spared an amount of time to talk about something that interests him.

He knows the plants that sit next to Evan's window.

Connor knows Evan, now.

And it's nice.


	2. Evan Knows Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan knows Connor, finally.
> 
> It had been so hard, getting here.

Evan knows Connor, finally.

He finally knows his bedroom,

The smell of black sage and paint and something like weed filled into the small room.

The black bedsheets with the white, fluffy pillows,

And the fairy lights that hung from the wall on the side of his bed.

The placed but still misplaced clothing that's scattered around the floor,

Blacks and greys and deep, dark colors that shape the room into this collection of depressing but calming nude blacks and greys.

The random skyscape painting hung around the room,

And the plant he named, quite simply, ' _plant_ ' that sat on his dresser.

The dried up brushes that sat in mugs filled with water.

He knows his face,

Mismatched eyes and the splotch of green in the left one.

Sharp jaw lines and even sharper cupid bows,

And sleek, intimidating black eyeliner.

The waves brown of hair that crown his cheeks.

He knows his body,

Long legs and long arms that wind together protectively,

Spikey and lean but still in need of care,

In need of protection.

Long, rough hands and chapped warm lips.

The little tiger marks on the sides of his hips and the dip right in the middle of it.

The freckles all over his back.

Evan knows his voice,

Strong and rough but still, so, so protecting,

Heard and _loud_ and demanding of attention but still caring, 

Still soft.

His laugh that's aggressive and filled with short curses and shaking around and laughing even harder. 

The strong whimper Connor makes that singles that he's about to cry.

Evan knows of angry laughter, 

And even angrier tears,

Black sheets,

And strong, caring voices.

Of scattered clothes,

And lanky, warm arms.

Evan knows Connor, _finally_.

It had been a battle, to get there.

_But he's so, so glad he fought it._


End file.
